NEVER KNOWS BEST
by anime.character.in.disguise
Summary: Emotion, long lost memories, and cigarettes? 17 year old Naota is visited by a memory who is no longer quite insane or fire obsessed. Samagima Mamimi finds Naota, now a senior at Mabase High, on the long road to graduation. But, still holding on...
1. Forever Stuck in a Hybrid Rainbow

**Summary:** **Emotion, long-lost memories, and cigarettes? 17-year-old Naota is visited by a memory who is no longer quite insane or fire-obsessed. Samagima Mamimi finds Naota, now a senior at Mabase High, on the long road to graduation. But, still holding on to the past "Takkun" misses the guitar-wielding girl he once loved...**

**I'm so excited! This is my second fan-fic. And I do pray to GOD that this one will be better than the first one! Oh yeah! Almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: FLCL and it's world, characters, etc. is not mine. I give the credit and sheer glory to it's insane creator. Arigatou, GAINAX! You are a gift sent from Lord Canti himself! (bows)**

Nothing amazing ever happens here. Everything's ordinary...

Medical Mechanica is gone now. Completely. In some ways, I miss the daily cloud of steam that billowed out of the factory at the same time everyday, even though it was a bad omen. I still think it is. Well, what's left of it, anyway.

My brother is still playing baseball in America, and he still keeps in touch.

I'm technically a grown-up now, but I never really feel like one:

Five years ago, I met someone who never seemed to leave me, even though she did. A violet, base guitar that sits in the corner of my room is an ever-present reminder of her: the memories will forever haunt me.

About a month ago, Samagima Mamimi returned to visit Mabase. It was very strange; she never even asked about my brother while she was visiting. I now know she doesn't open his letters anymore. For some reason, I still can't help but think that she's completely forgotten him. She's still her annoying self, the worst part of it being that she has me hooked on her damn cigarettes. They're gross.

But, all-in-all…I still want to stay by her; it's taken me this long to figure out why. Still, it's almost an "unwanted attraction."

_One month ago…_

After school, I found Mamimi standing by a tree outside, with one of her "NEVER KNOWS BEST" cigarettes hanging out of her mouth. I walked over to her and she glanced up at me. She hadn't changed much: still smoking, still wearing her short skirts. But, her hair is longer and she's filled out in some areas. She almost looks as though she is actually growing into a young woman. Well, that's what I thought, but first impressions never prove true.

"Hey, Takkun! Long-time, no-see!" Yes, she still calls me "Takkun." She tossed her cigarette into the grass and ground it with the tip of her shoe.

"Mamimi? Why are you here?"

"Takkun, that's not a very nice way to greet someone. I mean it's been what? Four years?"

"Five, actually."

"Four, five; does it matter?" She smiled and flung her arms around my neck (which was now about level with hers). I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I was going to hug her back or push her away. I ended up just standing there like the idiot I was.

"So did you want to go anywhere? Maybe we can revisit memories under the bridge…" She laid her head on my chest. I still wasn't thinking clearly. I believe I was in shock, still swallowing the fact that she was actually there. With me. In Mabase. In some ways, I was glad her sanity had returned, but, at that moment, it was hard to think about anything at all.

When I finally did come to my senses, I pulled gently out of her grasp. She gazed up at me and searched my eyes, apparently looking for an answer. It was the end of the week, so I didn't have too much homework to do. I also took into consideration that if I did go home, Dad would first make me help out in the bakery, then he would continue his constant raving about Haruko's departure. He still hasn't gotten over her…and I guess I haven't either. I agreed to follow her; I would much rather be annoyed by her than by my dad.

"Ok! C'mon, Takkun!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the bridge. I didn't notice them, but Masashi, Gaku, and Ninamori were coming up behind me. I heard them mention Mamimi, but I missed the rest of their conversation—I was being pulled into forgotten memories.

_End…Chapter One: Forever Stuck In A Hybrid Rainbow_

**Well, that's chapter one. PLEASE R&R! Arigatou.**


	2. One Life, Two Loves'

**I would like to throw out a "thank-you" to my reviewers! You guys are always so nice! XD Well, here's chapter two (sorry that it's so short). Enjoy—**

Graduation approaches, and, instead of studying, I'm stuck under a bridge with my brother's long-lost girlfriend. I have to say that…this time under the bridge…it…it felt so different. When she would run her fingers along my bare skin…I didn't feel like the little kid I once was. I almost felt…grown-up—like I actually had the power to stop her. But, for some reason, I didn't.

"Takkun, you're shaking, are you all-right?"

I wasn't sure why I was trembling. She had done this before. But, like I said, this was different. It wasn't physical, it was emotional.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sat up and quickly wiped away the hot tears that stung my eyes. I wasn't sure why I was crying either. All this sudden emotion had taken me by surprise. Graduation coming, my brother, Haruko, and Mamimi's presence didn't make any of that any better. She gazed at me with a confused look on her face; then she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, just like she used to do.

As the day went on, the thoughts of Haruko would bombard my mind. As I thought back, I could still feel her guitar against my forehead. All these painful memories only made me miss her more.

I basically followed Mamimi around for the rest of the day. She bought another one of those sour drinks at the little vending machine near the bridge. In my opinion—they're still disgusting. But, of course, I drank it. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to live like this.

I found myself following Mamimi to her old elementary school that had burned down long ago. I stood next to her in front of the tower that still stood—charred and brittle. She gazed at the remains for the longest time. I could tell that memories of this place were flooding back into her mind. Mamimi sat on her knees, bowed her head, and folded her hands. I was about to walk away, but instead of the "prayers" she would utter to "Lord Canti", I heard something quite different—she was sobbing. I could see great, heartbroken tears falling from her cheeks and splashing into the dirt. I had never witnessed Mamimi cry. It was probably the saddest thing I had ever seen.

Suddenly she stood up and flung her arms around me. She buried her face into my jacket and cried into my chest. I felt so bad for her; I didn't really know what to do. So I wrapped one arm around her waist and I put my other hand on top of her head to smooth her hair. I wanted to be her comfort. I guess I didn't feel worthy enough of that privilege. I had hated her so much as a kid…now that we've grown-up, I see there's more pain behind those eyes than I once thought.

_End…Chapter Two: One Life, Two Loves'_

**Lord Canti sent me a vision…he says to R&R. ;)**


	3. THIS IS MY BRANNEW LOVESONG!

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been occupied with my other story. I am SO close to finishing it, it's scary. Anyway, here's chapter three—**

Mamimi and I parted at the bridge, just like we always used to do. She left me with tears on my jacket, but the trace of a smile on her face. As I watched her walk away, I heard her say something—

"Thank you, Takkun…" It was like I had been hit by a bullet train. Her words spoke to me stronger than anything else in the world. Well, almost anything…

When I walked into my house, there seemed to be a commotion. And of course, Canti was stuck confused in the middle of it all. Apparently Dad and Grandpa were fighting over a o mag. They took a quiz in it, I think. They were arguing about who was more sexually attractive. This was grossing me out, so I hurried upstairs.

Most of my junk was in boxes now—ready and waiting to be moved out. But there was one thing I refused to pack until I had to leave—Haruko's guitar. There it stands. Shining dimly in the corner of my room. Every time I see it staring at me, I keep remembering that final kiss we shared. It haunts my every waking moment. My every dream—mainly of her. Her guitar, her bike…her kiss.

"You're the one I saw first, Takkun."

It all echoes in a silence that I cannot explain. I have to keep reminding myself that it was in the past. I have things to look forward too now. Like graduation. And schoolwork…come to think of it, I would much rather be thinking on Haruko.

That night as I laid in bed and stared at the bunk above me, I could not stop thinking about…Mamimi, surprisingly. The last couple of moments I had spent with her today kept coming back to me. As a kid, I believed she didn't have one tender emotion in her body. But, I believe I saw all of them today at the elementary school. She has really changed within the past five years.

After an hour of tossing and turning, I was finally able to quiet my mind and fall into a deep sleep. I remember having a strange dream about Mamimi and Haruko. I was standing between them looking back and forth at their faces. I took a step back and Mamimi reached her hand out to me. I looked back at Haruko as if trying to make an impossible decision. She smiled sadly and slowly looked down as her translucent figure began to disappear. I hesitated a moment, trying to think of something to say, I suppose. But, then I looked back at Mamimi, her hand still gestured to me. I looked into her eyes and took her hand as Haruko disappeared completely whispering the words—"Never forget…"

I smiled at Mamimi and once I had her hand, I pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was then that I awoke. What does it all mean? I glanced at the bass guitar. Am I really supposed to leave her behind and continue on in Mamimi's arms? What is to become of my memories? What is to become of me?

_End…Chapter Three: THIS IS MY BRAN-NEW LOVESONG!_

**Well, I hope you like it! Sorry, again. I'll try to update a little faster. T.T**


End file.
